Sailor Goku
by Iba Soloway
Summary: Possibly the scariest, or most hilarious, fanfic you will ever read. O.O
1. The Power of Pink

Okay, okay, this story could take place anytime in the Z line, let's just pretend that ChiChi is dead ^_^. Bah-da-da! And now...   
  


Prepare youself for Sailor Goku!   
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


As his dead wife had always wanted, Goku finally got a job...as a male stripper! He was at work one day, at a gay bar in his favorite pink spandex. Gohan, his manager, was back stage counting the money they were making, when suddenly someone screamed.   


Goku pulled his spandex back up, when he saw a giant monkey-type-rat monster thing show up. He knew what he had to do! Goku ran backstage, found his pants, and took out a brooch.   


He held it up in the air, "PURPLE-PINK PRETTY FLUFFY SHIT, MAKE-UP!"   


Goku spun around naked a few times as a pink and purple sailor outfit appeared on his body (his favorite part, the mini skirt). When he finished transforming, he had to do his trademark pose and did a peace sign in the air. Then goku ran out back to action.   


Gohan had watched the whole thing and felt as if he were going to vomit.   


Goku ran out onto the stage and pointed at the monster. "Stop right there you, bitch! You have interrupted my fellow gay men, and I will kick you ass!"   


The demented creature looked up at him. "I JUST WANTED TO BE FRIENDS....WILL YOU BE MY FRIEND?" As the monster reached to to him, Goku screamed like a little girl.   


"Stop right there!" yelled two deep voices. Sailor Bejita and Sailor Pikoro stood there with there arms folded.   


"Don't touch him you icky, icky, thingy!" Bejita said.   


"That's right," Pikoro agreed. "And in the name of gays everywhere! We will kick your hot little ass!"   


They both frolliced down to goku, swinging their hands to the left and to the right.   


"WILL YOU BE MY FRIENDS TOO?" the monster asked, his hideous face smiled.   


"No way!" Bejita said. "ASS HUMP ATTACK!"   


"NUUUUU!!!" the monster cried as flying vibraters flew up its ass. "AAAAAAHHHHHH!" It started to run in circles, feeling very uncomfortable. Then it somehow fell over and died.   


After a few seconds silence...   


"Party!" Pikoro called.   


Then everybody started dancing, and drinking beer. The three male Sailor Scouts began to strip, carefully molesting each other.   
  
  


~THE END! ^_^~

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Was eet....skeery? O_o Funneh? Let meh know! ^_^ Pwease? 


	2. Freeza Strikes Back!

NOTES AND SHIOT: Well, well, well! I got way more reviews for "Sailor Goku" than I anticipated, so I decided to do a sequel thingy. IF THAT'LL MAKE YOU BASTARDS HAPPY! Nah, I'm just kidding. Enjoy the new "Sailor Goku" and stuff. (Oh yeah, remember Chichi is dead. For that, I'm sure you guys must be glad.) Um...Oh yeah. Some guy named Majin Bob suggested that I should give this trio of sailors some certain attacks, so I did. Thanks Bob! And I'm sorry, there will be no Sailor Bob, I could do some jokes on him, but I don't wanna piss Majin Bob off.   


Blah, 

Iba Soloway ^_^   
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


We find our bitch, Sailor Goku, in the Ohmyfuckinggodthisismessedupshit Mall (O-Mall for short). Goku, and his gooooooood friends Bejita and Pikoro were accompanying him, as they listened to some tunes.   


They all sang along with the song:   


_Humping ass by moonlight,_   


_Jacking off with yaoi by computer light,_   


_Smoking weed and asking if someone has a light,_   


_HE IS THE ONE NAMED SAILOR GOKU!_   


"Oh, this music is simply fantastical," Pikoro commented. "So great!"   


"Thank you ever so much," Goku said, firmly patting Pikoro on the rear. "I think they have a song about little green men here too...."   


"Little is right..." Bejita said, standing in his normal 'I got a stick up my ass' way, with his arms folded, and eyebrows twitching. His beady eyes staring at Pikoro's crotch, then he quickly looked away when he felt his own pants begin to shrink.   


"Oh don't be such a meanie!" Goku scolded him. "And I want to go to another store now! I need some new spandex. My little pink ones were torn of when I was working again..."   


"Whatever girlfriend," Bejita shrugged. "Let's go."   
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Goku stepped out of the dressing room and twirled around, showing off the new spandex he had chosen. "What do you guys thing....I mean think...of this one?"   


Pikoro and Bejita smiled as they looked up to him, and simultaneously folded their hands over their laps.   


"Very nice," Pikoro said.   


"Exquisite," said Bejita. "Now let's go, I'm horny as fuck. But I don't want to use Buruma for some reason."   


"It's okay," Pikoro told him, as he set his hand on Bejita's knee. "We will help you, we're your friends."   


"Hold it right there fags!" Freezer yelled, appearing out of nowhere. I have come to kill you all!"   


Disoriented, the trio grabbed their crotches at tugged like Michael Jackson.   


"PURPLE PINK PRETTY FLUFFY SHIT MAKE-UP!" Goku yelled.   


"COCK PLUS ASS MAKE-UP!" Bejita cried.   


"OW FUCK!...MAKE-UP!" Pikoro yelped.   


The three thrusted their hips forward, and transformed into Sailor Senshi. Goku in purple, Bejita in hot pink, and Pikoro and sunshine yellow.   


"We thought you were in Hell!" Pikoro said. "What are you doing here, Freezer? And why do you want to kill us?"   


"Well," Freezer said. "I don't know my sexual identity, or choice, and I have no cock. Second, you're all fags. There is no other reason for me to hate you other than I am afraid that I may be just like you, a fag. That is in the case if I am male. So you all must die!"   


"PRETTY TUTU SURPRISE!" Pikoro said, as he lifted up his skirt and flashed Freezer.   


"Ah! Gawdammit!! I'm bliiiiiiind!" Freezer covered his eyes.   


"Now Sailor Goku!" Bejita said, since Goku was too faulking stupid to know when to attack.   


"Right, Sailor Bejita! SAIYAN ASSBELUNKER RAM!" Goku tore off the entire lower part of his outfit.   


"Uh oh...." Freezer ran off screaming like a girl after processing what Goku had chanted. He didn't want to stick around for when Goku actually does the process of the attack.   


Goku stood there saddened, and pantsless.   


_And once again, Sailor Goku and his friends have made the world a bit safer for gays everywhere._   
  
  
  
  


Doo dee doo dee doo! The End!(_Y_)

  
  
  


So what do ya guys think? I think I went a bit overboard this time...oh well. Review this and shiot, please. 


End file.
